Milk and Whiskey
by AndreaAtlyss
Summary: Prompt Challenge... This story follows Molly Bricknell and Jenny Lee's story... Just a short one shot.. R&R Please and Thanks :)


"Nurse Lee?" Fred called, peeking around the door frame.

"What is it Fred?" Jenny asked, almost skipping around the corner.

"I know you worked all night and everyone already ate, I made you eggs and fried kippers."

She took a seat as he pushed a plate of food to her.

"Oh, Fred! Thank you!" She began to dig in and enjoy the time she had before she has to go out again.

"Enjoy, Dear." He said, kissing her forehead and walking out of the kitchen.

Fred had been like a dad to Jenny, her home being so far away and not on the telly.

Jenny caught forty winks and returned to her rounds, Molly Bricknell she was a week overdue. Jenny arrived to hear loud bickering and yelling, she knocked on the door and Mr. Bricknell flung it open and screamed at her. "You here to help that Bitch! No good worthless woman."

"I'm the midwife Mr. Bricknell." Jenny said, in a soft tone, trying not to show how scared she actually was.

"In there… I'm goin' out." He bickered on, as he pushed her aside and smelt of heavy alcohol.

"Molly?" Jenny called, trying not to trip over the horrible mess. "How can anyone live like this?" She thought to herself.

Jenny finally made her way to the bedroom and Found Molly lying on a blanket on the floor, because the bed was covered in trash, clothes and bugs.

Jenny could have easily lost her lunch right then, but she proceeded to set her things up.

Molly delivered a little boy, he was very underweight due to Molly being so thin and tiny.

Molly also had a little girl the age of four, she was very tiny and Molly kept her in baggy clothes so no one would see how small she actually was.

Mr. Bricknell would leave for days on end and she knew he was cheating. He formed a pattern and on the days when he would leave, she would call her mother.

Her mother would come and clean the entire house every week, and prepare meals for them. She had been secretly making meals and leaving them on the kitchen window so Molly could fool her husband.

Jenny came every day to check on Molly and the kids, but Molly wouldn't open the door.

Mr. Bricknell never left for more than a few hours, and when he did the neighbors would see Molly and Robert but no kids. Molly would give the children milk and whiskey to make them quiet and calm and then leave them for hours on end.

Then the fire happened.

Robert had threatened Molly's mother never to come back when he caught her one evening.

He told her that if she did, he would kill Molly and burn the children.

The Bricknell's left for the day and the children were left alone, and the mess in the home started a lecky fire. There were police and fire crew everywhere, Jenny Lee was on her district rounds and saw the blaze.

One Constable came running out with hazel and she heard "everyone is out!" yelled.

She looked around and Ben was nowhere to be found.

"There's another one! A newborn!" She cried, praying that the baby was still alive.

"ANOTHER ONE!" Peter yelled, as he happened to be the one there at the time.

They came running out with the small baby covered in soot, but seemingly okay, as he looked. The children were limp and smelt of whisky. "Oh Molly." She sighed, under her breath.

The children received medical care and The Bricknell's were imprisoned for a sentence of ten years each. The Children went to live with their grandmother who brought them up and moved far away. She changed the children's names and her own so that they couldn't be found, in years to come. Ben grew up to be Paul Dillard and Hazel Became Haylee Dillard. Grace Stayed Grace But Became Grace Dillard as well.

Paul went on to become a doctor and Hazel became a published writer.

Grace used to sing to them when they were little, she would take them down by the sea and let them draw with chalk what they saw, usually birds, waves, and anything else that caught their little eyes.

She would sew a new dress a month for Haylee, red seemed to be her favorite color, and she would knit a jumper for Paul too. She tried her hardest to give them the best life that she could, she worked to put food on the table; always got meals, and gave them her very best of everything.

FIN.


End file.
